Mark Henry/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Mark Henry has participated in. 1996 *September 22-In Your House X: Mark Henry defeated Jerry Lawler 1997 *Mark Henry joined The Nation of Domination 1998 *January 18-Royal Rumble: Mark Henry entered at #21, Eliminated by Faarooq *March 29-Wrestlemania 14: Mark Henry participated in 15-Man Battle Royal *April 26-Unforgiven: Ken Shamrock & Steve Blackman & Faarooq defeated The Rock & Mark Henry & D-Lo Brown *July 26-Fully Loaded: Mark Henry defeated Vader *October 18-Judgment Day: Mark Henry defeated The Rock *November 15-Survivor Series: The New Age Outlaws defeated The Headbangers and D-Lo Brown & Mark Henry *December 6-Capitol Carnage: The New Age Outlaws defeated D-Lo Brown & Mark Henry to retain the Tag Team Titles *Decmber 13-Rock Bottom: Mark Henry & D-Lo Brown defeated The Godfather & Val Venis 1999 2000 *February 27-No Way Out: Mark Henry defeated Viscera 2001 *Mark Henry was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling to get better skills. *April 22-OVW: Mark Henry defeated Rob Conway *November 29-OVW: Mark Henry defeated Steve Bradley by DQ 2002 *April 25-Smackdown: Mark Henry(returning to the ring) defeated Christian *May 23-Smackdown: Chris Jericho defeated Mark Henry *August 1-Smackdown: Brock Lesnar defeated Mark Henry *September 5-Smackdown: Mark Henry defeated Tajiri 2003 *August 25-Raw: Mark Henry returns as Teddy Longs group along with Rodney Mack *December 14-Armageddon: Booker T defeated Mark Henry 2004 *January 25-Royal Rumble: Mark Henry entered at #3, Eliminated by Chris Benoit *February: Mark Henry had surgery and will be out for a couple of months 2006 *January 29-Royal Rumble: Kurt Angle defeated Mark Henry to retain the World Heavyweight Title *April 2-Wrestlemania 22: Undertaker defeated Mark Henry in a Casket Match *May 21-Judgment Day: Mark Henry defeated Kurt Angle by Count Out *July 18-Mark Henry had surgery and is out again for couple months 2007 *May 4-Smackdown: Vignette showing Mark Henry on his way back to Smackdown *May 11-Smackdown: Mark Henry returned and attacked The Undertaker *June 3-One Night Stand: Mark Henry defeated Kane in a Lumberjack Match *September 16-Unforgiven: Undertaker defeated Mark Henry *December 16-Armageddon: Big Daddy V & Mark Henry defeated CM Punk & Kane 2008 *January 27-Royal Rumble: Mark Henry entered at #25, Eliminated by John Cena *March 30-Wrestlemania 24: Mark Henry participated in a Battle Royal before the show *June 29-Night of Champions: Mark Henry defeated Kane & Big Show in a Triple Threat Match to win the ECW Championship *July 20-Great American Bash: Mark Henry defeated Tommy Dreamer to retain the ECW Championship *August 17-Summerslam: Mark Henry defeated Matt Hardy *September 7-Unforgiven: Matt Hardy won an ECW Championship Scramble and won the title *October 5-No Mercy: Matt Hardy defeated Mark Henry to retain the ECW Championship *November 23-Survivor Series: Eliminated by Batista in the Survivor Series Eliminated Match for Team Orton vs Team Batista *December 14-Armageddon: Finlay defeated Mark Henry in a Belfast Brawl 2009 *January 25-Royal Rumble: Mark Henry entered at #19, Eliminated by Undertaker *April 5-Wrestlemania 25: Mark Henry participated in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match *June 28-The Bash: Mark Henry participated in the ECW Championship Scramble *September 13-Breaking Point: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated MVP & Mark Henry to retain the Tag Team titles *October 25-Bragging Rights: Team Smackdown defeated Team Raw *November 22-Survivor Series: Eliminated by Randy Orton in the Survivor Series Elimination match 2010 *January 31-Royal Rumble: Mark Henry entered at #23, Eliminated by R-Truth *March 28-Wrestlemania 26: Mark Henry participated in the Battle Royal before the show *April 25-Extreme Rules: Big Show & Miz defeated MVP & Mark Henry by DQ *July 18-Money in the Bank: Mark Henry participated in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match *September 19-Night of Champions: Evan Bourne & Mark Henry participated in a Gauntlet for the Tag Team titles 2011 *April 21-Superstars: Mark Henry def. Ted DiBiase, Jr. *April 29-Smackdown: Rey Mysterio def. Mark Henry by Disqualification *May 13-Smackdown: Christian & Randy Orton def. Mark Henry & Sheamus *May 20-Smackdown: Randy Orton def. Mark Henry by Disqualification *May 27-Smackdown: Sheamus def. Christian & Mark Henry in a Triple Threat match *June 3-Smackdown: Christian def. Mark Henry *June 17-Smackdown: Mark Henry vs. The Big Show ended in a no contest *June 24-Smackdown: Mark Henry & Christian def. Kane & Randy Orton *July 1-Smackdown: Randy Orton def. Mark Henry by count out *July 17-WWE Money in the Bank: Mark Henry def. The Big Show *July 29-Smackdown: Mark Henry def. Bobby Howard *August 5-Smackdown: Mark Henry def. Vladimir Kozlov *August 12-Smackdown: Mark Henry def. Johnny Curtis *August 14-SummerSlam: Mark Henry def. Sheamus by count out *August 19-Smackdown: Mark Henry won a 20-Man Battle Royale *August 26-Smackdown: Sheamus def. Mark Henry by a count out *August 29-Raw: Sheamus & John Cena def. Christian & Mark Henry *September 9-Smackdown: Mark Henry def. Eziekel Jackson *September 18-WWE Night of Champions: Mark Henry def. Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship *September 23-Smackdown: Mark Henry def. Christian in a Lumberjack match *September 26-Raw: Mark Henry vs. The Great Khali ended in a no contest *September 30-Smackdown: Mark Henry def. The Great Khali *October 2-WWE Hell in a Cell: Mark Henry def. Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship *October 3-Raw: Mark Henry def. John Morrison *October 10-Raw: Randy Orton def. Mark Henry 2015 External links * Mark Henry's Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history